


A Quiet Moment

by SamanthaGirlScout



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Danbrey Week 2019, F/F, Finale spoilers, Fluff, Post-Canon, danbrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGirlScout/pseuds/SamanthaGirlScout
Summary: Danbrey Week Day 2: Lodge"Between the warmth of the fire, the low voices of her friends as they catch up on each other’s lives, and Dani’s fingers weaving their way through her short curls… She can’t help falling asleep on Dani’s lap"





	A Quiet Moment

It's been a while since they've stayed at the lodge. 

It's certainly been more than a few months. Maybe half a year? Nearly a year? Aubrey hasn't really kept track, but it certainly feels like it’s been a long time.

Unsurprisingly, Mama had rooms prepared rooms for everyone who decided to visit this time around. When she gets to Dani and Aubrey, though, she winks as she hands each of them a key and tells them that she won’t judge if they only use one of them. 

Aubrey splutters, Dani can’t look at anyone, and Mama leads a chorus of laughter. 

Both are pretty mortified, but it wouldn’t feel like the lodge if they weren’t teased at least a little bit. So, when others join in, they let the laughter of their friends wash over them. And share a knowing look with each other when the others aren’t paying attention any more. 

After everything begins to calm down, the residents of the lodge going to their respective rooms, Aubrey finds herself curled up on one of the couches by the fireplace, head laying in Dani’s lap. She knows this probably isn’t the best place to fall asleep. But, between the warmth of the fire, the low voices of her friends as they catch up on each other’s lives, and Dani’s fingers weaving their way through her short curls… She can’t help falling asleep on Dani’s lap. 

She wakes up some time later. It’s probably pretty late, no one is left in the lobby aside from herself and Dani , and the fire is low in the fireplace. She stretches a bit and her girlfriend laughs. 

“Good Morning, Sunshine,” Dani says. “Were you tired?” 

“Yes,” Aubrey says around a yawn. “It’s not every day you travel through time and space to your home planet. It really takes it out of you.” 

She turns and snuggles into Dani’s stomach, breathing in the scent of her. 

Dani laughs. "c'mon, Aubrey. Let's get upstairs." 

"Too far, Aubrey says into Dani’s stomach. "Let's stay here." 

"Aubrey. We can't stay here all night." 

"Can we just stay for a little while, though?" 

Aubrey knows that Dani knows this is a ploy. If Aubrey gets her way they'll stay down here all night and she'll end up falling asleep in front of the fire. Again. She's done this time and time again in their small cottage in Sylvain. Despite that, Dani can never quite bring herself to oppose her girlfriend.

“Alright.” Her hand returns to Aubrey’s hair. “But, if we get cricks our necks, I’m blaming you.”

“What if we make a pillow fort?” 

Dani raises an eyebrow. “What’s that?” 

Aubrey shoots up. “You’ve never heard of a pillow fort before? 

“Not really…” 

“Okay we’re definitely making one down here now. C’mon, let’s grab our stuff, change into jammies, and then we can make one in front of the fire!” Aubrey stands up and reaches for the bags she’d left beside the couch the moment they’d arrived. 

She leads them upstairs, but hesitates on the top of the stairs, unsure of which door to head towards. She turns to Dani, question in her eyes. 

“How about my room?” Dani asks. “I think it’s bigger than yours.” 

“Okay,” Aubrey says as she pushes forward to Dani’s room. She steps to the side to let Dani unlock it and enter the room. 

Part of Aubrey expects the room to be dusty, but it seems to be well-cared-for. And, from the strong scent of the lodge’s signature detergent, she knows that the bedding has been recently washed. 

She wonders if her room is just as clean.

Dani takes her duffel bag from Aubrey and fishes out her pajamas. Aubrey does the same and does her best to rush the deconstruction of her outfit. Dani, of course, beats her, but she’s always been one for simple outfits, so Aubrey isn’t all that surprised.

“Grab as many pillows and blankets as you can and meet me downstairs.” 

“Okay,” Dani says. 

Aubrey does her best to rush, but she can’t skip taking off her makeup. And then she has to go to her own room and grab her own bedding. She considers using magic to get their mattresses downstairs, but she doesn’t want to have to lug them upstairs later on, so she foregoes the extra padding. 

By the time she makes it downstairs, Dani is dozing a bit. When Aubrey makes it to the bottom of the steps, she jerks and wakes herself up. Aubrey smiles, but doesn’t comment.

“Alright. So, to make a pillow fort we have to drape a sheet between two places….” She looks over to the tables and drops her bedding on a couch and retrieves two dining chairs and sets them opposite each other. She then takes a sheet and throws it over the two chairs, making sure that the side facing the fire is open for them to crawl underneath. 

“Next, we make a massive pillow pile to sleep on.” She starts pulling cushions off of the couches and places them like carpet squares on the ground. She then grabs the throw pillows and what pillows they’d grabbed from their rooms and makes a nest in the back. It looks as though they’re going to pull the sheet off, so she pushes the coffee table to support it. 

“Now, normally I’d get some Candlenights lights and hot beverages, but I’m pretty sure we’re both too tired for that.” 

“Yeah,” Dani says, yawning. “What now?” 

“Now we hang out inside.” Aubrey smiles. “C’mon!” 

Aubrey grabs Dani’s hands and drags her inside of the makeshift tent. It’s warm and cozy inside and Aubrey can already feel her eyes sagging a bit. 

Dani looks around herself and smiles. “This is actually pretty nice, Aubrey.”

“Next time I’ll go all out. Now—” She yawns. “Now I just wanna sleep.” 

Dani pulls out one of the blankets out of the pile near the fire. It’s warm and when she pulls it over the two of them, it’s large enough to cover the two of them comfortably. Once Dani is laying down, Aubrey immediately pulls her close and nuzzles her neck. 

“Nigh’ Dani, love you.” 

“Good night, Aubrey.” Dani settles herself closer and pulls Aubry’s arm more snuggling around her middle. “Love you, too.” 

Neither gives much thought to the teasing that they will most certainly receive in the morning as they fall asleep. Instead, they both relish in the warmth and intimacy the dying fireplace brings them, and the comfort that they bring each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was written as part of Danbrey week! The prompts were either Lodge or Forest today and I chose Lodge. If you want to join in here go ahead and uses the collection. If you prefer tumblr just tag danbreyweek or use the danbreyweek2019 tag. 
> 
> (Also if you're reading this after October 26, you're more than welcome to post to the collection as it will stay open!)


End file.
